Knowitall and the Slytherin
by Bushesobrandy
Summary: Hermione and Severus in a twisted version of Beauty and the Beast. Rated M in case. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Know-it-all and the Slytherin

_Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling. _

**Authors note: This is set six months after the downfall of Voldemort. Not DH compliant. Probably not HBP compliant either.**

Chapter 1

"Severus, really, you must learn to control your temper. You have frightened off every single Healer that has come to treat you." Minerva McGonagall, now Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, chirped irritably.

"I do not wish to be bothered, Minerva! Leave me to die in peace!" Severus Snape screamed angrily causing the walls to shake.

He turned from the older witch and stalked swiftly into the shadowed corner where his worn throne like chair sat.

Minerva watched him woefully then turned and left through the door slamming it behind her. A picture that had been on the wall now laid shattered on the floor.

Severus stared at the picture angrily. How dare that Scottish tart of a witch! Had he not done everything in his power to make sure her tartan clad ars would be free of the tyranny of the Dark Lord?

And to be the way he was now. This was his thanks. This was his punishment. He hated the world. He hated them all and no amount of chirping was going to change his mind. He was now damned and he accepted his outcome.

Minerva heard the picture fall as she slammed the door. She didn't care. She didn't stop. Severus was stubborn to be certain. She had hired every available Healer in Britain. She'd also had every available Healer in Britain run from the dungeons screaming.

By the time Minerva had reached her office she had cooled her head to think. Perching in her chair she pondered on her available options. Surely someone would be willing to treat Severus. He had to be cured soon. His mind depended on it.

But who? Who could be patient enough to put up with his tirades and his gentle enough to deal with his rage? It had to be someone courageous. Someone who would be able to research the rare disease. Someone who pick through countless number of books and read every word looking for a clue to a cure.

Minerva suddenly had a thought. She sat straight up in her chair; leaned over her desk; grabbed her quill and began writing. Writing to Hermione Granger.

It had been six months since the fall of the wizarding world's Thomas Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort.

Hermione had lost many of her friends and acquaintances but had gained her freedom. Sometimes Hermione wondered if the countless number of lost lives measured up.

Hermione had studied independently and within three months had learned enough to become a Healer. She had studied night and day locking herself into her room coming out only for food or restroom breaks.

With the help of her hero money from the Ministry she had opened a small Healer's office underneath her flat in London. It wasn't much only two rooms. One room for examining and one room for the reception area. She didn't have enough money to hire a staff.

Of course, she didn't have a large clientele only her friends and a few others. Therefore, her need for a staff was not a priority.

Currently, Hermione was giving a thorough check-up to her closet personal friend Ron Weasley. They had been dating for six months now. Hermione feared Ron's attachment was greater than hers.

"Hermione, is this going to take much longer?" Ron whined as he lay in a paper gown on a cold plastic bed.

Hermione pushed a stray lock of curly, frizzy hair that had fallen out of her tightly pinned bun behind her ear subconsciously as she held her wand over Ron's still healing ribs. Three weeks previously, he and Harry Potter had been playing Quidditch. Ron, being the show he is, tried to do a particularly difficult maneuver when he fell from his broom about 20 feet.

The result had been three broken ribs, a sprained ankle and many cuts and bruises.

"Ronald, be still," Hermione warned.

She finished her examination walking to her quill and parchment to record her findings. She turned to see Ron had put his clothes back on and was staring at her anxiously. She looked down to her notes then back at Ron. Her face blank.

"Well, the swelling seems to have gone down and the bruising is completely gone," she paused as Ron gave her a wide grin, "but I still wouldn't recommend playing Quidditch until the swelling has subside completely."

Ron's grin faded into a frown.

"Bloody hell!" he squealed, "still no Quidditch?" He jumped to his feet angrily.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Hermione replied tiredly.

"You wouldn't recommend it? But that doesn't mean I can't play then? "Ron said his grin returning.

"You can do whatever you'd like Ronald Weasley but if you get hurt again find another Healer," Hermione huffed angrily turning away from the negligent redhead.

Ron walked towards Hermione placing his arms around her waist turning her to face him. His mouth inches from hers.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

He inched closer to her.

"I won't play if you don't want me too."

Her only reply was a weak smile.

"How about you and I spend the rest of the day indoors?" Ron whispered suggestively pressing his lower regions into hers.

Hermione smiled and leaned forward to kiss Ron when a loud rapping startled her. She jumped back and found a black and white owl fluttering near her window.

She unlatched the window to let the bird in. The salt and pepper colored owl stretched out his tiny foot towards Hermione. She untied the parchment unrolled and read carefully.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_I am pleased to offer you the position of assistant Medi-witch here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The term starts in two weeks. Please send your reply with Percival (my owl)._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione looked up at Ron awed.

"What is it? Who's it from?" he asked cautiously after watching the emotions flicker across his girlfriends face.

She handed the letter silently to him. She began walking about the room mentally packing her things. Ron read the letter silently then looked up to Hermione. The look on his face stopped her in her tracks.

"Ron?"

His face contorted with anger.

"You can't possibly go Hermione. What about the shop?" He said

"I'll close it down, Ron. I'm not making that much money with it. I'll make much more at Hogwarts."

"What about us?" Ron spat.

Hermione stared at him awestruck.

"What about us?"

"You can't possibly expect us to work if you're moving to a different country."

Hermione felt her heart break.

"You're going to break up with me then?" She said steadily.

"If you take this position you better believe it." He said defiantly.

"Then consider us done then. I think you should leave Mr. Weasley." Hermione said shakily.

Without another word. Ron turned and walked out the door slamming it shut behind him. The picture of her mother hanging beside the door fell to the floor and shattered. Hermione stared at it angrily then the tears began to fall.

**Alright, I already have this story completed. However, I will not update a chapter until I have 5 reviews. So it is up to all of you to give me your feedback. I hope you have enjoyed. I wrote this when we were without power for 4 days. Writing by candle light without distractions is nerve-racking ******


	2. Chapter 2

Know it all and the Slytherin

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Authors note: Wow I got more than 5 reviews. I'm excited as well as you all should be. So let's continue. This is a revised version. For some reason I had a mind lapse and I forgot to upload it and couldn't figure out why I wasn't getting any reviews. Then I realized I forgot to spell check it. Lord. Alright, so it should be easier to read now.**

**Chapter 2**

The train ride to Hogwarts was both exciting and nerve wracking. She was in a compartment by herself with Hogwarts: A History pressed firmly between her sweaty hands.

She'd been on the same page for twenty minutes as she thought about her return to Hogwarts and the coming school year.

Most of her former teachers would be there. Those who'd survived the war and hadn't retired. Binns, Vector, Sinistra, Flitwick, Hagrid.

She silently mourned the loss of her Potions Professor who had bravely and heroically given his life to ensure Harry's win all the months ago.

She thought on her new position at Hogwarts. Assistant Healer. Hermione had never heard of Hogwarts taking an assistant before. She figured that Madam Pomfrey was wishing to retire since the war was now over. She also surmised that the elder mediwitch probably wanted to show Hermione her way before retiring.

Hermione looked out the window to her left and saw the dark silhouette of the approaching castle. She instantly felt butterflies fluttering around in her stomach as the Hogwarts Express began to slow. She gathered her small suitcase and headed out of the car.

Headmistress McGonagall sent her a letter telling her to meet her in the office the moment she arrived.

Hermione walked among the rest of the crowd of student towards the distant castle. She had made the walk loads of times. This time was especially special for her.

Finally reaching the castle she walked briskly towards the all too familiar gargoyle. She remembered walking this hallway with Harry and Ron in tow after their latest rondavue.

"Tartan," Hermione said quietly and watched as the gargoyle swirled to reveal the winding staircase. She knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," said a familiar voice.

Hermione entered smiling at the familiar sight. Hermione noticed the only change about the room was the removal of the several candy jars. Instinctively she looked up to find the portrait of the former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm glad you've finally arrived," Minerva smiled.

Hermione smiled back and then turned serious.

"Professor, if I may be so bold," she stopped. The Headmistress nodded for her to continue. "There has never been an assistant Healer here at Hogwarts. My initial theory is that Madam Pomfrey wishes to retire. Am I correct?"

Minerva looked at Hermione fondly.

"Well, Miss Granger, I must say you are more perceptive than I had thought. Whilst you first theory is bound to happen very soon it has not occurred quiet yet. I've asked you here, Miss Granger, on an assignment of sorts. I must stress, however, given your relationship with Misters Potter and Weasley the Ministry of Magic must not know of your mission. Your assumed title is false."

Hermione frowned. "Why exactly am I here, Headmistress?"

"You see, Miss Granger, when Voldemort has realized his defeat at the betrayal of his most beloved spy; he cursed Severus. The curse is very old, very dark magic. To be honest, I did not even believe the curse existed. I thought it was only a legend. Severus Snape is not dead, Miss Granger, as the papers have told, but he is greatly changed."

Hermione eyed her former Professor suspiciously. She was also shock to the core about the news on her former Potions Professor.

"What do you mean greatly changed?"

"Instead of just killing Severus, Voldemort cursed him with _Brutius Evra_," Minerva said offering Hermione a cup of tea. Hermione gasped at the mention curse. "You've heard of it then, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor," She replied nodding her head.

"Well, Severus assumed the form of a beast. He currently resides in the deepest part of the dungeon. I've had every Healer in Great Britain here to try and cure him. None have succeeded, obviously. Severus frightens them off usually within the first couple of hours." She paused coming to stand in front of the younger girl. "You are my final hope with Severus. I'm afraid the curse is destroying his mind making him more savage. I fear if the curse isn't broken soon he'll go mad."

"Professor, I'm sorry I'm not completely informative on the _Brutius Evra _curse. I do know, however, that the curse can be broken by finding true love." Hermione said setting her tea cup aside.

Minerva frowned deeply. "Yes, that is true, Miss Granger. However, as fate would have it the only love Severus has ever had was dear Mister Potter's mother Lily. He loved her in life and has continued to love her after she passed. You must find another way to break this curse."

"Of course, Professor, I shall do my best." Hermione said determined now to not let such a great mind die.

"I must warn you, Miss Granger, he is not fully the Professor Snape you remember. He is full of rage; as such he is not allowed to leave his chambers. His behavior is unpredictable. He hasn't however attacked anyone only threatened. You will have free reign of the library to fully research the curse. Alright then, if you're finished…" Minerva stood and headed for the door.

Hermione followed the Headmistress hoping for success in her future mission. Professor Snape would be fully restored or her name wasn't Hermione Jane Granger.

888888888

**Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter is finished. Thanks for the reviews and thanks to Silver for her encouraging review. As before I will not update until I have received 5 reviews. And PLEASE if you do not like my story or you think it sucks please do not comment. Negativity greatly discourages me and I usually put the story off after I receive it. Also I would like your input. Tell me where you think the story should go. Thanks a million and Enjoy. Chapter 3 will be up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors note: I feel I must stress to my humble readers that this story is based loosely on Beauty and the Beast. By loosely I mean it doesn't have the other enchanted objects in it. The only person changed by the curse is Snape. I was so overwhelmed by the number of reviews I've been getting. I'M SO EXCITED! On with the show!**

Chapter 3

Severus sat in the dark only one candle burning. Just enough light to see the words of the pages of the dusty book he read.

He scoffed throwing the book to the floor. It landed with a reverberating thud. He walked into the small kitchen and opened one of the cupboard doors which was just hanging by one nail. All of the cupboards in the small kitchens had deep scratch marks engraved deep in the wood down the length.

He took one of the few remaining cups out; after all cups don't remain long after being hurtled into a stone wall. He poured himself a small mug of tea taking a moment to appreciate the bitter aroma. He brought the cup slowly to his mouth. The tea hit his fangs and spilt down the front of his ragged shirt.

Angrily, he threw the cup at the door where it shattered. Bitterly, he retreated to his chair in the shadows.

A knock sounded at the door and a low growl sounded in his throat.

"Go away!" he bellowed clutching the arms of his throne.

The door opened slowly and in stepped Minerva and a young witch he hadn't seen in two years. He eyed the young witch. Hermione Granger the know-it-all little prat of Gryffindor. She hadn't changed at all since he'd last seen her. She still had the same unmanageable bush some people called fit to call hair. More like tumble weeds he thought.

"I see you've brought reinforcements, Minerva," he growled staying in the shadows, "I assure you, Miss Granger, your are not needed nor wanted. I wish you'd all leave me in peace."

"Severus, really," Professor McGonagall said exasperated, " Miss Granger will be staying here with you and the two of you will work together to find a cure."

Snape shook his head and laughed bitterly.

"Don't you understand, Minerva? This curse is supposedly a legend. Even if the know-it-all wretch searched for a century she'd never find an alternative cure. The only cure is to find your true love and we all know that she died years ago." Snape replied dejectedly.

"Professor, I have every confidence that I'd be able to find a cure," Hermione said taking a step towards her former Professor, "I won't fail you."

"Miss Granger, I have no desire to listen to your Gryffindor ramblings, "Severus said shifting wearily in his corner chair.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," Minerva said walking towards the door, "Miss Granger, the house elves will bring your things and your dinner."

Hermione took a moment to survey her surroundings. The room was lit by only one candle casting numerous shadows about the room. She heard the door click shut behind her and turned to discover Professor McGonagall had gone.

She turned back towards Snape. A feeling of uneasiness passed over her. She chided herself for being silly. He was Severus Snape her former Potions Master. She had dealt with him for six years before he had run off. The feeling of uneasiness crept back up her spine though as McGonagall's words repeated in her mind.

Severus still remained in the corner watching her silently. She couldn't see anything but the boots he wore on his feet but she knew he was watching her. The intensity of his gaze weighed on her. It was becoming heavy to bear. Just as she was about to break the silence…

"Why," Severus whispered causing Hermione to jump and involuntarily take a step back. Unseen to Hermione he gestured made Severus' eyes to darken.

"Why what, Professor?"

"Why have you agreed to help me? I've given you nothing."

"Professor," Hermione said gathering her courage and taking her previous position just a step closer, "it is an honor to help such a great and honorable man. I do not need anything. I want no reward other than the satisfaction of offering my services."

Severus snorted at her 'noble' speech. He rose from his chair but stayed concealed by the darkness.

"Professor, can you come out of the shadows. I won't bite," Hermione chided softly curiosity getting the better of her.

"How do you know I won't bite you?" he asked deadly quiet.

Hermione gulped then scolded herself. Severus scoffed. "See Miss Granger, I can taste your fear like something sweet and palpable on my tongue."

Hermione's heart sped. She felt like a deer being chased by a hungry wolf or would that be the mouse being chased by the hungry snake?

Severus stepped into the light and Hermione gasped. He was covered in black fur. His face had been distorted. No longer was the hook nose apparent but a great snout complete with whiskers. Two large fangs stuck out from his bottom set of teeth.

He was now considerably taller as well reaching almost seven feet in height. His hands had turned into large meaty claws and she noticed that a tail protruded from his hind quarters. The clothes he wore were tattered and dirty. She surmised that these were the clothes he wore when he had been transformed and had not changed since.

Hermione took in his appearance and the notable sneer on his frightening features. Only one thought came to the young girls mind. He truly was a savage beast.

**So this is the end. I've hoped you enjoyed this chapter and as always not another chapter until I've had 5 reviews. Of course, at the rate people have been reviewing I might have to post another chapter in a few hours. You guys are great. I would also like to reply to a few reviews:**

**Morgan: I know not wanting negative feedback really doesn't improve my writing. One must understand however that we live in a world of criticism. This is my outlet to escape life and live in this fantasy that I'm creating. **

**Tigerlily3489: You had some great ideas and I will take them into consideration. I agree the library scene would be absolutely precious. Yes, you are correct Ron is most definitely Gaston. I don't know of a way to incorporate the enchanted objects and after watching the 1936 French version of the Beauty and the Beast I have decided to give up trying. In that version of the tale the only thing cursed is the beast who does not become a man again until the jealous lover of "Belle" takes his place.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Authors note: I'm so glad everyone like this story. I think this is the first known version of this pairing B&B and SSHG. This is what happens when you have no lights for 4 days.**

**Chapter 4**

"Have you had your fill, Miss Granger?" Snape said sarcastically.

Hermione blushed and stepped further into the room noting her surroundings. Snape's quarters were spaciously small. The living room which she now stood in was in shambles. There were dusty books lying on almost every inch of the floor.

His couch was torn in long strips with the stuffing falling out. Hermione deduced they were claw marks. Glass littered the floor. She realized they were broken coffee cups. The kitchen was attached to the living room. All of the cupboard doors were off the hinges each with deep scratches in the wood.

The door on the left side was tightly shut. Probably the bedroom.

"Where will I be sleeping, Professor?"

"Hogsmeade," Snape seethed.

Hermione turn to face him matching his ever present scowl.

"Professor, I can hardly…"

"In through there you insolent girl," Severus said pointing toward the door.

Hermione nodded her thanks and headed for the door but paused as a thought crossed her mind.

"Sir, is there only one room down here?"

Severus scoffed returning to his dark throne. Insolent girl. He thought coyly.

"Why, Miss Granger, I thought you were intelligent. There are two rooms. They connect but I assure you that I will lock you in your room when I go to bed. I will not have a smug little Gryffindor gawking at me."

"Sir, I will not be locked in my room like I'm a student. As you well know I graduated from Hogwarts and with honors nonetheless..." Hermione bragged before Severus interrupted her.

"Save it, you silly girl. I do not give a damn if you graduated or not let alone with the atrocious grades you dare to say were honors. Now get out of my sight." He said deadly.

"I assure you, Professor, they were indeed…"

"GET OUT!" Severus bellowed causing the walls to shake.

Hermione fled. She raced through his room into her own and slammed the door shut leaning up against it trying to get herself to quit shaking. Tears slipped down her cheeks. She was beginning to think she was foolish for agreeing to this.

She nonchalantly noticed that her things had been brought and were sitting in the corner waiting to be unpacked. Hoping she could get her mind off of the beast formerly known as Severus Snape in the other room.

After her things were put away she set about the boring task of writing letters to her parents and her friends to tell them she had arrived safely. She paused for a moment wondering if she should write to Ron. She'd even put a header of 'Dear Ron' on a piece of parchment before crinkling it and tossing it behind her.

It was almost two hours later when she felt nerve enough to go into the living room again. When she opened her bedroom door she was surprised to step right into the living room. Snape must have magically moved her door. She thought irritably.

She was surprised to see that Snape had left. If Hermione had to live in this depressing wasteland she wasn't about to do it in filth. She stood in the center of the room taking in the scene. Grudgingly she knew she wasn't going to be able to clean it up herself. She called for a house-elf through the floo.

A small grayish brown house-elf appeared. It had a dirty green rag tied to its little body and it's overly large blue eyes were shining.

"What may I do for you, Miss?" It asked in a squeaky voice.

"What is your name?" Hermione asked.

"Acorn, m'am"

Hermione inwardly giggled at the name.

"Well, Acorn, I'm going to clean up this room which as you can see is a natural disaster. I need help and was wondering if you would help me?" Hermione stopped then remembered, "I will pay you,"

"No Miss, No, You need not pay Acorn, I will work for you because that is my job to do so." The little elf started to pick up broken glass immediately.

Hermione felt like she was living in an episode of 'How Clean is Your House?' with her as the overbuncious Kim and the tiny house elf the down to business Aggie.

It took the unlikely duo almost four hours to complete the hellish task. The walls which Hermione had originally thought were blank were actually a dark plum. The whole room had a rustic feeling towards it. She had asked the tiny Acorn to gather some fresh Lilies to brighten up the room.

All the while, Professor Snape had never surfaced.

Hermione thanked the elf and Acorn took her leave. Thoroughly pleased with herself Hermione went to her room and grabbed a book on medicinal potions she had picked up in London before she'd left. She curled up on the plum colored suede couch pushing aside the mustard colored pillows and settled into the literature.

Quite some time later; she was roused from her reading by Snape's bedroom door opening. He stood in the door way in the same rags she had first seen him in. He was looking angrily around the room.

"What have you done?" he asked angrily.

"I cleaned. You can hardly expect me to live in filth." Hermione answered setting her book on the couch beside her.

"I don't expect you to live here at all. You are a claw in my side." His eyes fell onto the Lilies setting in a crystal vase on the end table beside the couch.

Snape's body went rigid and it seemed the whole room turned dark. He stared at the flowers with the look of battered rage. Hermione watched his face cautiously. Her brain was telling her she was in danger but her heart made her stay put.

Snape's eyes snapped up to hers so violently it made Hermione jump. He snarled and ran to pick up the vase in one hand. He crushed the vase leaving only the flowers in his hand. Blood ran down his hand but he paid no attention to it.

Hermione didn't move.

"Do you mean to mock me girl?" He snarled his eyes bloodshot.

"Those are my favorite flowers; I didn't mean to offend you in anyway." She said getting to her feet and putting distant between her and the beast.

"I DON"T WANT YOUR HELP!! GET OUT OF MY CHAMBERS!! GET OUT!!" He roared.

Hermione was out of the room and running down the hall towards the great hall before he had quit his bellow. Tears ran down her face. Before she reached the end of the hall way her legs gave out and she sunk down in the hallway. She'd never been so scared in her life.

Back in the room Snape sunk into his chair in the corner and held the flowers to his face wishing silently he had his Lilly instead of these wilted flowers.

**Authors note: Ok this is it for this chapter. Of course, you probably knew that otherwise I wouldn't be writing this little note. 5 more reviews people then you'll get the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. UPDATE: 10/29/08 I've had a little medical emergency. I had a very infected impacted wisdom tooth. It's out now but I'm still recovering from the infection and will update as soon as I'm able. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors note: I can't believe the success this story is getting. I'm thinking about doing a whole bunch of SSHG Disney tales. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I'm rewriting this story because I felt it was straying to far from the actual movie so I sat down today with a pen and paper and watched the movie. I have some great ideas. It'll be great. And by rewriting I mean the chapters I haven't posted yet. I hope you enjoy. I'd just like to apologize to everyone for the delaying of this story. I've been very sick. I had an impacted tooth that became abscessed and the infection spread through my entire body. I almost died. However, after antibiotics I'm almost 100%.**

**Chapter 5**

Ron Weasley had been named a war hero for his part in the downfall of Voldemort along with his best friend and girlfriend; Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Until recently he thought he had everything he'd ever wanted. However, when a certain letter from Hogwarts had arrived the fantastical world Ron had built up around himself came crashing loudly to the ground.

His girlfriend of two years, Hermione, had received a dreadful letter from the tartan clad Minerva McGonagall, now Headmistress of the finest institution for wizards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The letter had read that Hermione was wanted for the position of Assistant Healer and if she wished to take the position could leave immediately for Scotland.

Of course, this had interfered in Ron's plans and being the headstrong man that he was had forbid Hermione to go. Hermione, being the headstrong woman she is, had told Ron to basically crawl in a whole, because she wasn't turning down the chance of a lifetime. In a fit of rage, jealousy and hurt, Ron had told his then girlfriend she would dump him if she took the position. Hermione walked out the door and left him standing.

He had not taken the situation lightly. He had cocooned himself into a cloud of depression. He had rented a room in the Three Broomsticks and spent every night in the bar drinking. He had made friends with another cordial drinker by the name of Foule, pronounced Fol-e-a, Barquian. Foule was a dumpy small little guy who was more of a follower. He idolized Ron almost pathetically and Ron being the attention grabber he was craved Foule's company with eagerness.

The two companions were currently sitting in the Three Broomsticks drinking their troubles away. They had come for a change of scenery and wenches.

"Another, Rosmerta," Ron said after finishing his second ale.

Madam Rosmerta gave Ron a pointed look before setting another mug of frothy ale in front of him. He took the mug and downed half the contents. Foule beside him did the same then wiped the froth from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Ron, what seems to be troubling you today?" Foule asked his friend.

"I've been thinking about my old girlfriend, Hermione," Ron started.

"Ron, please, you need to let her go," Foule said calling for ale.

"She had the most beautiful eyes; they were chestnut brown and beautiful. She had the curliest, most untamed hair but it was angelic. She was beautiful. She had a knock out figure…" Ron kept muttering into his mug.

Foule had quit listening and turned to look around the room. He noticed a woman had come quietly through the door and perched herself into the corner booth. Her eyes were blood shot and her nose was pink. She had obviously been crying. Foule turned towards his friend again. He was still muttering about his old girlfriend. He turned to look back at the woman and Ron's words started connecting.

"Mate," Foule said dumbfounded. "I think your old girlfriend is sitting in the corner booth.

Ron snapped around to face her. She didn't notice him. He quickly got to his feet and stumbled towards her.

"Hermione," he said airily.

Her head snapped up and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ron?" She said shakily.

He set down in the booth beside her and put his arm around her. Hermione could smell the ale on his breath.

"Why are you crying?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing Ron really. I've decided to quit my job at Hogwarts and return to my office in London." Hermione felt defeated but she would not return to the dungeon monster.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, this is wonderful. This changes everything. We can move in together and get married and..." He started before Hermione cut him off.

"Married? Ron don't be stupid. We broke up and we're only friends I don't want to marry you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Hermione, we're going to be married. We'll live in a cottage deep in the woods were I can practice Quidditch in our private field while you raise our 7 sons."

"Ron I have no desire to marry you. We broke up. We're through. I don't love you." She said moving away from him.

"Don't be coy, Hermione, I know you love me and I love you. We'll be great together." He moved in closer leaning in for a kiss.

Hermione hit him hard on the side of the face. She quickly got up and headed back to Hogwarts.

Tears ran down her face again. She was disappointed with herself for giving up on Professor Snape so quickly. She was angry with Ron's pig headedness. She fully intended to hand Headmistress McGonagall her resume as soon as she reached the castle. She could expand her patients at her small office in London.

She began thinking about her potential future. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear the footsteps falling behind her. The wind was blowing and it was starting to get dark. Hermione pulled her cloak around her tighter. Then she heard them. A chill shuddered through her body.

Did I just hear footsteps or is it my imagination? Who could be following me? Should I turn around or run? All these thoughts were flowing through her head and she began to panic. Then a thought hit her. It was probably Ron following her from the Three Broomsticks. She instantly felt silly. Embarrassed she turned to yell at Ron.

When she turned, however, it was not Ron. It was a Death Eater. Even though, Voldemort had been killed his followers had not been completely arrested. She reached for her wand. She was not quick enough the death eater had been ready and hit her with a binding spell.

The death eater started towards her until she heard a roar. The death eater stopped and looked up. His body tensed. Another roar. The death eater sent a curse behind Hermione. Unable to move Hermione felt defenseless. Then she saw a blur of black fur. The death eater hit the ground. An extremely long beast lay on top of him snapping his long fangs at the death eater's neck.

Hermione recognized the beast as Snape. The death eater had lost his wand in the attack. He was struggling with one arm to keep Snape back. She saw him reach with his free hand to a dagger at his waist belt. Unable to move or speak, Hermione had to watch as the death eater plunged it into Snape's chest. Snape roared and gnawed into the other man's arms. The man screamed. Hermione closed her eyes as Snape grabbed the man's neck and crushed it.

The spell lifted and as Hermione crawled to her feet just as Severus fell to the ground.

**Okay, that's it for Chapter 5. I hope you like it. I think it's alright. Not my favorite but I find it hard to not make Ron a complete jerk. Oh well, things are about to heat up between Snape and Hermione. I was also corrected. This is apparently not the first Beauty and the Beast/SSHG fanfic. I've certainly never seen one and I've been all over the stories not just here but elsewhere. However, if I'm wrong I'm wrong. I'd really like to read one if they're out there so if anyone knows of any please let me know. I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue me!**

**Authors note: I know this chapter has been a long time coming. I've been sort of busy so I apologize to everyone. Thanks to all my reviewers it makes me just a little bit happier when I go to bed in the morning knowing my story is like and appreciated. ONWARD HO! UPDATED: I ALWAYS FORGET TO SPELL CHECK THESE THINGS IF YOU READ THIS WHILE IT SUCKED I'm SORRY**

**Chapter 6**

It had taken Hermione almost fifteen minutes to reach the school. She had a momentary inner struggle with her brain and her heart. Her brain wanted was telling that no one beside Headmistress McGonagall and herself knew of Professor Snape's existence. Her heart however was telling her that there was a dying man lying unconscious on the ground before her.

In the end her brain won over knowing what would be implicated if the truth about the former Potions Professor were to be known. As fast as her legs could carry her; Hermione sprinted through the halls knocking down all who blocked her.

"Tartan!" She practically screamed before bounding up the steps to the Headmistresses office.

McGonagall had been sitting at her desk and jumped as her chamber door cracked against the opposite wall. Hermione stood wild eyed; panting.

"My God child, what ever is the matter?" McGonagall questioned still startled.

"Snape…hurt…Death eater…"

That was all Professor McGonagall caught between breaths. She sprang to her feet and followed Hermione to the court yard.

She saw Severus sprawled on the grass with blood seeping around him. She ran to his side and kneeled down. She had had little mediwitch training from her long years and quickly assessed the severity of the situation presented in front of her.

Hermione stood back watching the older witch feeling useless. She watched as McGonagall said a spell low and the tip of her wand shot a violet light and engulfed Snape in it.

After what seemed like an eternity to Hermione; McGonagall stood. The blood had been cleared and it no longer seeped from Snape.

"I've done what I could, Miss Granger. I've closed the wound as much as I could and I've been able to stop the bleeding but it seems the blade used must have been charmed in some way. "She turned towards Hermione. "You're going to have to tend his wounds for a few days. When he awakes he might be able to brew a potion to completely heal himself but until then…" She left unfinished.

"I'll do my best, Headmistress." Hermione said walking towards her two former Professors.

"Help me get him into the dungeon."

"Won't we cause a stir if we are seen levitating a beast through the school?" Hermione asked picturing the faces of the students as they levitated the man still unconscious.

"There is an entrance to the dungeons from outside. It is right over there." The headmistress replied pointing to a small green block on the side of the castle.

It had been three days since the deadly Death Eater attack. Hermione had worked tirelessly caring for her former Potions Master. He had still not awakened.

She was currently changing his bandage on the side of his stomach. The wound was still a dark red. With a grimace Hermione peeled away the stained cloth and replaced it with a new one.

She had felt like an intruder the first night in Snape's quarters while he was unconscious. Internally, maybe she still did but she had vowed to herself that she was indeed a Gryffindor and would not run from the savage man again.

Just as she turned to leave she heard a gasp come from the bed behind her. Quickly she returned to the older man's side to discover his eyes were open and angry.

"Why are you in my bedroom, Miss Granger?" Snape seethed and tried to sit up only to roar in pain.

"You were hurt, Professor, I've been attending to your wounds." She said quietly her head bowed.

"Look at me girl," the beast man growled dangerously.

Hermione snapped her head up defiantly. She was not going to let this surly man bother her anymore. Her mind though felt the first prickling of fear.

"What happened to me in the field?" He said surprisingly tame.

His voice was so tame in fact that Hermione opened her mouth twice before answering him.

"You were stabbed, sir, by a Death Eater. The headmistress believes the blade was charmed. She healed you the best to her abilities and I've been seeing to you for the past three days. The headmistress had hoped that once you had regained consciousness you would be able to brew a potion to heal yourself."

"And the Death Eater?" He asked in the same voice.

"Um..." Hermione faltered not wanting to relive the account of dark red blood running down Snape's snout as he ended the life of the Death Eater, "You killed him, sir."

Snape watched her intently and tried to sit up once more. Hermione walked carefully to him and place her hand under his arm trying to assist him. As she backed away he grabbed her arm. Hermione froze looking down her arm to the black eyes of the beast.

"You tended me?" Snape asked his eyes locked with hers.

"Yes, sir," She replied quietly.

Snape let her go. Hermione quickly retreated to the far corner of the room. She had to get out.

"If that'll be all, sir," She said quickly heading for the door.

"But why?" His seemingly harmless question stopped her at the door. She answered her back still turned to him.

"You saved my life, sir; I could only do the same."

"Thank you."

Hermione was glad her face was not turned towards the ill man. The utter shock presented on her features would surely have raised his temper. Severus Snape had just thanked her. Hermione walked quickly to her room to the small window that had been charmed to see the outside garden. She looked towards the sky. _It's still up there. _She thought quietly to herself.

**Authors note: **Okay that's all for now. I know it's kind of short but I wanted this to be the bridge before I started into the real juicy stuff. Fireworks, fur and a budding romance are soon to come! I don't really have much to say other than REVIEW!!! Oh and I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit off. I've been reading a few old stories and when I do my speech tends to be off for a while. If that makes any sense at all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast. Both were created by people far more talented than I.**

**Authors note: I can't think of a darn thing to say. I've updated my other story, "Hole in My Soul" you should check it out. Thanks to all my reviewers you guy are the greatest. Oh and I think I should point out the last line of the last chapter was reference to Chicken Little and the sky is falling.**

Chapter 7

It had been almost a week since the accident in the woods outside of Hogwarts. Snape had brewed a potion to completely heal himself after his initial shock was over.

Hermione Granger, Healer, Gryffindor, and now completely astonished woman was amazingly surprised at the civility her former Potions Master was showing towards her.

He had spoken a few words to her in the last few days without sneering and to Hermione that was downright nice. The man in question was in fact sitting in the arm chair next to her reading a rather large tome. His face was poised and composed. His head was bowed towards the book. Every few moments he would turn the page in a quiet flutter.

Hermione had taken the couch next to the armchair with a copy of Witch Weekly in her hands. She had been absent mindedly flipped through the glossy pages occasionally looking down to stare at the grinning muscles of hunky wizards. She smirked to herself at how ridiculous the magazine was but had completed her small book collection she had brought with her. She hadn't had a chance to get to the library today.

Mostly, she kept her eyes scanning the small bookcase next to the fireplace. Snape's private collection. Oh, how she longed to scan through the overcrowded case. She would not, however how curious, invade Professor Snape's privacy. This was one thing she respected above all else. It was already invasive enough that she had been forced upon him. Especially when he was in his current state of secrecy.

Hermione had been so engulfed in staring at the noble collection she was unaware of the flickering eyes she was getting for the man beast beside her. Unbeknownst to her, Severus had looked up briefly when he had not heard a page turn from the witch in a while. He saw her eyeing his library with a profound longing. Nosey witch, he thought to himself.

When he spoke, Hermione was so startled the magazine was flung to the floor.

"Quit staring at my bookcase, Miss Granger," Severus said .

Hermione blinked twice before looking at her Professor embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed. She could feel the heat and looked back down to her magazine only to discover it had fallen on the floor. Even more embarrassed she bent down to scoop it up.

"I'm sorry, sir, I was just curious. I don't wish to impose." She said retrieving her copy of Witch Weekly.

"Miss Granger, I assure you that you are always and forever imposing. Merely searching the books on the shelf will not hurt." He said placing his finger in the book and shutting the cover.

Hermione's eyes lit up and she threw her forgotten publication aside. Severus watched her amused but eyes carefully schooled. She was already bent low to scan the two shelves that were literally bursting with books. Her hair fell around her face and masked her reactions to the various novels. A reaction Severus Snape very much wanted to see.

He watched as she shifted to let fire light in so she could read the titles better. She used her index finger to mark her place as she read each and every title the shelves had to offer.

Finally, after pulling a few books out and then putting them back; Hermione sat down on her knees and sighed. Severus looked at her confused.

"What ever is the matter, Miss Granger?" He asked putting his book aside.

She did not turn towards but continued to scan the books with her eyes as she answered.

"Nothing. It's just I've read all of these before."

"You've read them all?" Snape asked surprised. Severus was not surprised often. In fact the last time he had been surprised was …. Well it was a long time ago.

She turned towards him a smug smile on her face.

"I was quite an ambitious child, Professor."

The next sound actually surprised her. Snape chuckled.

"Quite."

He got up from his fire side chair and walked towards the small kitchenette. Hermione had fixed the cabinets in the small time in his chambers. She had also transfigured the handles to allow Snape to open the doors with his claws.

He grabbed two cups and summoned tea from the school's kitchen. He quickly poured his tea black and poured Hermione a cup with milk and sugar. He took a sip of his own and walked to Hermione to hand her hers.

"You know how I take my tea, sir?" She questioned as she took the offered cup and took a sip.

"I was quite the observant child, Miss Granger," he said smugly.

He finished his tea in a few gulps and placed it into the sink. She noticed he had spilled some of his tea down the front of him. It was quite natural given the position of his fangs and the size of the cup. The first time she had witnessed it she had offered to retrieve him a towel and he had nearly tore her arm off. She just kept quiet now.

"Quite." Hermione repeated his earlier words staring into her tea.

When she looked up she realized her Professor was staring at her.

"Sir?"

He looked into her eyes then. She was stunned at the gentleness she found in his gaze. There was also the intensity that always followed the older man's gaze. Professor Snape always did everything with purpose and never unease.

"I have another library, Miss Granger, would you like to see it?"

Hermione stopped mid drink and looked up shocked. A huge smile spread across her face.

"You're serious?"

"Have I ever not been?" he said a little harshly. His position and demeanor became immediately guarded.

Hermione looked down into her cup again. Almost ashamed…almost.

"I guess not." She said quietly.

"Are you finished?" Snape said a little gentler realizing he had maybe been a little harsh. He relaxed as he rose to his feet.

She did not reply only handed him her empty cup which he quickly put into the sink.

"Come," he said reaching towards her with his hand.

She stared at his hand momentarily. It was so much bigger than her own. It had a curled shape to it between the claws and the palm, almost like a dogs paw. Shyly, she reached out and placed her pale hand into his black furry paw.

He led her through a series of corridors that began with a door in his room that she had never noticed before. He noticed the questioning look on her face. He looked down at her and smirked.

"I have the door charmed. I do not wish for my life's collected books to be disturbed by just any simpleton."

They continued through winding corridors. Each was filled with pictures of witches and wizards Hermione had never seen. There were large torches every ten feet or so. Neither said a word and Hermione was busy watching the different pictures. Snape kept looking to judge the expressions on Hermione's face.

He felt a little weary allowing his former student into such a private place.

Hermione could see tall solid doors in front of her. Snape stopped abruptly.

Hermione felt like dancing with excitement but she kept her cool and waiting patiently for Snape.

He let go of her hand and stood in front of her his claw on the handle of the door.

"I must inform you, Miss Granger, I've never let another living soul into the library. I'm not even sure if Minerva knows of its existence. Albus didn't" He said dramatically he paused allowing a moment of silence for the fallen Headmaster.

He turned the handle and pushed the double doors open motioning for Hermione to proceed ahead of him. She looked into his face for the umpteenth time in the last hour and walked slowly into the room.

**What a cliffe? **_**Bushesobrandy laughs evilly. **_**I chose to stop it here because I'm not really sure where I want to go with the famous library scene yet. I've also decided that this story is probably going to be around 15 chapters. I don't want to drag it on forever. Well, I do believe that is all for now. Check out my other stories none are finished though. REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Also if you would like to listen to the song I did during this chapter download the theme from Casper. Yes the friendly ghost with Christina Ricci.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or the Beauty and the Beast characters. This is just a work of fan fiction. Do not sue.**_

_**Authors note: Here is finally the infamous library scene from Beauty and the Beast. It may be a little different but I certainly like it. Enjoy.**_

Chapter:

Hermione had never seen so many unique paintings in her entire life. There were paintings of large mythical beats she could not even begin to identify. One particular picture that caught her eye as she passed quickly by was one of a large purple unicorn with large lilac wings expanding from its back.

The magnificent beast was standing in front of a crystal clear pool drinking and surrounded by an endless sea of colorful flowers. She paused to look closer. Severus turned to see why she had stopped. He moved in close behind her. His hot breath on he exposed neck. As she turned to look at him he took a step back.

She smiled turning back to the painting. Absent mindedly, she reached out to stroke the unicorns wings.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, I was very fortunate it stayed still so long," Severus said taking Hermione by surprise.

"You painted this?" She asked turning to face him with surprise stall over her features.

"Indeed," Severus replied with a smirk as he turned and continued down the hall.

Hermione stood a moment longer watching his retreating figure before glancing at the painting one last time and running to catch up with the beast in front of her.

"Where are we going, Professor, really. I do not like surprises," she said exasperated.

"Patience come to those who wait."

"Spoken like a true teacher," Hermione replied frusted but amused.

"Naturally," was his only reply.

They continued in silence again until they had reach the large wooden door. Severus stopped and reached into his pocket revealing a scarf. Hermione's heart began to pound as her mind spun with the possible purposes of the scarf.

"I want you to put this over your eyes."

Hermione let out a breath she had not realized she'd been holding. She smiled and reached dutifully for the hunter green silk scarf. She tied it over her eyes and stood patiently waiting for Severus to proceed.

After what seemed like agonzing hours but was only truly a few seconds she heard the soft click of the door handle and the distinct creak and moan of the heavy wood door as Severus opened it. She felt the warm fur of his hand as he gently grabbed her arms and led her into the unknown room.

He let go of her arms and she once again her the moaning of the door as Severus shut it. She stood motionless waiting for a reply. She felt the air in front of her move.

"Alright, you can take it off," replied the husky voice she knew belonged to her former teacher.

She carefully untied the scarf and pulled it down off her eyes. The sight instantly amazed her. There hundreds and hundreds of books in front of her. They lined every inch of the three walls in front of her. There were also quite an array of books piled in front of her. A large wooden desk sat in the corner of the room occupied with a burgundy velvet couch.

She stared in awe and after remembering she was not alone fought to regain her composure. She heard a soft chuckle beside her.

"What is this place?" she asked abruptly her eyes still scanning the walls.

"It is my personal library, Miss Granger," Severus said walking towards the desk where he opened a book and glanced at the first page only to shut it again. "Every book you see here I have collected at some point in my life."

"This place is outstanding, Professor. Thank you so much for showing me such a glorious place. Do you mind if I look around?" Hermione asked already standing antsy waiting for permission to explore.

"Of course, I'll leave you to your hunt and return in a few hours to retrieve you." Severus had already turned to leave when a gentle sound stopped him.

"You don't have to leave, sir. I wouldn't mind the company." Hermione said as she climbed onto one of the ladders leading up the tall bookcase.

A look passed over the man's face which Hermione did not see. There was shock, but also acceptance.

"Very well," he said and made his way towards his desk. He grabbed the book he had opened only moments before and began to read.

**Authors note: I know this chapter is really really short. I apologize but I don't want to get too far ahead of myself. More to come later. Please review and thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Authors note: Keep rocking people.**

Chapter 9

It had been almost two months since Severus had first shown Hermione his secret library hidden deep in the dungeons. His attitude towards her had really not changed except for the fact that he wasn't foaming at the mouth and she wasn't checking to make sure she had all her appendages before bed.

They usually spent the evening with Hermione going through his vast ocean of books searching for a cure to his current condition. Severus would sit quietly at his desk listening to any theory she would shoot his way. Usually he could disprove them much to Hermione distress.

In the back of her brain she was slowly beginning to wonder if there was indeed a cure to the 'bruitus evra' curse. The curse was so unknown. In the many books she had already gone through most did not even mention the ancient and dark curse. If it was mentioned it was only in a small paragraph mentioning how it was ancient and dark. Hardly useful.

Hermione held her head high, however, vastly determined to restore her former Professor to his past glory. He deserved it. He very much deserved it. The man in question did not seem to think so. It flabbergasted Hermione how a man who demanded so much respect in the classroom had so very little for himself. He was his own worst enemy in every sense of the word.

Hermione was currently wondering through the halls of Hogwarts. She had needed time away from the dungeons. As much as she enjoyed Professor Snape's company she felt a bit claustrophic. Therefore, she had taken to wandering the halls late at night after all the students had been tucked away in their Common Rooms.

She only roamed at night to avoid the eager questions of the nosey little children. Gods she was starting to sound like Snape. She chuckled to herself. Unexpectedly, she heard a noise and nearly screamed as a house elf appeared in the hallway.

The poor little elf apologized and beat his head against the hard stone wall. Hermione tried to get him to stop but it was no use.

"Please stop, it's alright. I shouldn't be so jumpy. It isn't your fault. Please stop." She said trying to calm the elf.

The elf now fully sobbing quickly blinked out of sight. Hermione sighed and slid herself down the side of the wall enjoying the coolness of the stone.

She sat staring at the wall reflecting on everything but couldn't help but notice her thoughts kept drifting back to the beastly Professor down deep in the dungeons.

She hadn't realized how long she had sat there until a chilly breeze followed by a voice startled her.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger," a soft feminine voice called.

The Gray Lady was floating above her looking questioningly at the young girl still sitting on the floor.

"Uh, yes," Hermione stammered, "I just needed a break from my projects. I came her to relax."

"How can you possibly relax on a cold hard floor?" The lady asked amused.

"Your right I should go," Hermione said rising to her feet and quickly walking away.

"Tell him…" the Gray Lady called after Hermione.

Hermione faltered in her steps and turned back quickly. The Gray Lady was gone but she was sure she heard faint laughter.

Hermione threw her book to the floor angrily.

"What good is the written word if there is nothing useful written in it?" Hermione said waving her arms irritably.

Severus looked up from his desk. He placed his quill next to the parchment he had just been writing on. He looked at the younger woman with slight interest. She had been sitting on the couch by the fire with her back to him but had twisted to face him.

"No good at all if you insist of damaging it." He said impassively.

She flushed and picked up the book slamming it closed and taking it back to the shelves.

"Sorry, I'm just so irritated. I've been searching for months now and I can't find anything on this curse."

Severus picked up his quill and began to write again. He scribbled feverishly.

"As I told Minerva from the beginning there is no cure. We are powerless to stop this" he looked up for a moment to find the witch watching him, "condition. I have accepted that I must live the rest of my life this way. You should accept it as well, Miss Granger, and go back to your life."

She looked at him astonished.

"How can you say that?" she shrilled, "You can't possibly wish to live the rest of your life as a …" She stopped catching herself.

His eyes snapped up to her. He threw his quill down and his face darkened.

"As a what, Miss Granger? As a monster!" he spat but stayed still. "I'm content to live my life the way the gods have seen fit. I have done terrible things and therefore must adhere the consequences. As if having you here to bother me continuously wasn't torture enough."

He had calmed himself. Hermione stared at him. Moments ago she had been overwhelmed with fear as the man before her embraced his beast but now he was as calm as he had been before.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she stammered realizing she had backed away and was against the far wall.

He just waved his hand impatiently as he returned to his writing.

It had been almost three weeks since the incident in the library. Severus had remained absolutely civil with Hermione. He had not been cross with her again since that day. When she had almost called him a monster that day he had felt something inside him snap. The dark side of him that had made him turn to Voldemort in the first place.

It was the dark part he had turned to when he had been forced to do Voldemort's biddings. He had felt the utmost hatred for her in that instant and the beast side of him which he quickly realized was the same dark side had wanted to feel her bones break between his fangs.

It was that thought that had scared the man in Severus so deeply that he had resolved then and there to vanquish his dark side. He had therefore been down right nice to Hermione. He had discovered in the process that he enjoyed being nice to Hermione.

He thought smugly to himself noticing that to the narrative voice in his head she was most definitely Hermione and no longer the bushy haired know it all Miss Granger.

The woman in question was sitting in her usual spot in his private, not so private anymore, rooms. She was on the couch in front of the fire. As expected she clutched a book in her hands. Her forehead was creased as she squinted at the page in front of her. He smiled to himself as a thought crossed his mind.

"Miss Granger," he said as she lifted her head an annoyed look on her face. No doubt from being interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever considered wearing glasses?" He asked indifferently.

This caught her attention. Her annoyed looked turning to surprise and then aggravation.

"Glasses, Professor? Honestly, I don't need glasses." She said exasperated.

"My observation leads me to believe differently. You are constantly squinting at the pages in front of you and you have undoubtedly left a permanent creasing in your forehead. Very unbecoming for a woman under 80."

Hermione gasped. She sat her book down beside her. She looked at the man in front of her. He sat looking blank; a glass of wine in his hand. He absent mindedly swirled the dark liquid in the glass before bringing it up to his lips.

"I am not squinting. I can read the words just fine. I believe I am the medi-witch, Professor and not you. I think I could diagnose an eye problem and I am absolutely positive I do not need glasses. "

"You are sadly mistaken young lady, you undeniably need glasses." He said standing and walking to a small record player in the corner of the room. He set the needle onto the track and stood back taking another sip of wine.

A sound rippled through the dense dungeon air. Hermione was surprised at his choice of music. It was muggle.

"Desi Arnaz?" Hermione asked and Snape nodded in response.

"My father was muggle. He used to watch old I love Lucy reruns. My mother had a crush on Desi Arnaz and bought this record. It is the only possession of hers I still have." He said gently swaying to the music.

Hermione looked at him in wonder. He was acting very unSnapeish. It must be the wine she thought to herself as she quickly counted how many glasses he had had. She started as she realized he had almost eight glasses. He took another sip and set the empty glass down.

He walked towards her with his hand outstretched. Her stomach knotted as she realized what he wanted. Shaking, she put her hand in his and he pulled her to his feet. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She was quivering so badly she thought she might fall apart. He didn't seem to notice.

She had never been this close to him before….well while he was conscious. His eyes were closed. Hermione watched his face. She could smell the wine on his breath. She also realized he smelled faintly of pine. She breathed in silently hoping not to get caught. She loved the smell of pine.

His lips started to move and she quickly looked past his shoulder. She stole a glance at his face again and realized his eyes were still closed. Deciding not to risk being caught staring she fixed her eyes on a spot at the back wall.

His hands felt very warm on her back and in her hand. His chest was rock hard against hers and she couldn't help but be embarrassed as her nipples tightened in response. She hoped he didn't notice. He was probably too drunk anyway.

Her eyes snapped to his face again as his lips started to move again only this time he was singing along to the record very softly. His voice was baritone and matched Desi Arnaz's voice almost perfectly in pitch. She was absolutely astonished.

Her mean surly Potions Professor was now drunk and singing along with a Muggle record while dancing with a former Gryffindor student. One he had berated and teased for years. She could not believe it. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. She was floored again.

His eyes were glassy and bloodshot. Definitely drunk. He bent his head down to look into her eyes and his hair fell around him. He started to sing again. "I made this promise and willingly I'll keep it. Forever. Forever Darling. You will find me true." The song ended in a soft lullaby. Snape stopped dancing but did not move away from Hermione. She gulped feeling her heart in her throat. It beat frantically in her chest. He brought his hands up to cup her face.

She felt the soft fur on her cheeks. Her eyes stayed locked to his. He smiled again and for the first time in her life Hermione was able to see past the Professor and see the man. A man who was very close and pressed against her. So close she could feel the heat radiating from his body. He brushed his claw across her cheek and she shuddered. He bent forward his lips just above hers when he stumbled.

He was very drunk and Hermione never blamed him for what happened next. As he stumbled his claw cut her face. Not deep but enough that her cheek bled. His eyes snapped to blood and filled with rage. He turned from her and ran into the next room slamming the door behind him. The door frame cracked at the force.

Hermione stood in the middle of the room unable to move. She brought her hand up to her cheek and realized she was bleeding. She said a quick healing spell. She gathered her cloak from her bedroom and decided to go on a walk to clear her mind.

((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))********************************************************

**Author note: Ok that's it for chapter 9. I hope you enjoy it. I certainly did. I know Snape in this chapter is a little out of character but I think a sweet Snape is needed every once and a while. The song that they are listening to in this chapter is "Forever Darling" by Desi Arnaz. If you don't know who Desi Arnaz is he plays Ricky Ricardo on I love Lucy. It's a great song download it. Or if you have I love Lucy on DVD it's in Season Five while they are on the ship to Europe. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
